Too Late to Turn Back
by Dan Breaddy
Summary: (AU fic to 'Can You See Me') She put the paper down where someone would see it and went out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath, 1 last look at the stars, and raised the large knife... what would happen if Ginny really DID stab herself? R/R


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any place, things, or people mentioned in this story. Nor do I own the song, 'Dare You To Move'. That is owned by an amazing Christian band named Switchfoot and can be heard on the 'Walk to Remember' soundtrack and probably on a Switchfoot CD, but I'm just guessing there.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed, 41 or so reviews is, for me, amazing.

I received, along with much gratitude for not killing her, requests for sequels. Now understand me, I have never been one much for sequels, they have never been my strongest point and I had no clue how to write one. But I did have an idea for an AU (Alternate Universe) fic from the start.

One where she does stab herself. One where Draco stands back and watches.

Mind you, she does not die, she just harms herself. I mean, not for now, she doesn't die. She might later, but whatever.

I have no idea if I will keep this a song-fic story, but I will keep it for now.

Again, thank you to all the many people who reviewed 'Can You See Me?'

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to MerryCherry630, who sent me an e~mail asking me if there would be another chapter. She is (one of the many who) said I should write a sequel. So in reality, you're all MerryCherries, all you who encouraged me to write a sequel to 'Can You See Me?'

__

She put the paper down where someone would see it and went out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath, one last look at the stars, and raised the large knife.

~ Chapter 1, Can You See Me?

__

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Without a second thought, she lowered the knife and it plunged deep into her skinny stomach as shots of pain traveled up her spine. She could feel the blood begin to trickle out of the gash in her skin and she lunged forward, the drops staining her clothing. Her head began to feel lightheaded and she closed her eyes, begging the new-found pain to leave her.

__

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Draco watched from the safety of the classroom as the suicide happened. He had been frozen solid by what he had just seen. Ginny's knees crumpled under her as she toppled to the ground. Her long red curls followed her, small parachutes that struggled to hold her up.

When she hit the ground, however, she stopped moving.

__

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

Silently, he debated what to do. He could leave and pretend to had never been there. Ginny was, after all, a Weasley, and he should not be saddened by the death of a Weasley.

He turned to leave.

__

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

'But it's Virginia,' a small voice tugged at the back of his head. He stopped and turned around to look at her crumpled form on the stone ground. Virginia Weasley had been a nobody from the start, the over-looked member of the clan. She was the forgotten one, the babied one. Her own brother had left her for the friendship of Harry Potter. And she was the forgiving one, the one that welcomed them back in, never rebuking or punishing them. She was the happy one, for awhile, the smiling one. Never an unkind word, never a bad deed, never a bad thought. She didn't deserve a death like this.

Not as sad as one as this.

__

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Stepping out onto the balcony, he bent down and picked her up. A pool of crimson had surrounded her and was soaking through her black robe. Cradling her like a small child, he stood up. Her long legs flopped lifelessly over his arm and he placed her head close to his warm chest.

__

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

She was so light and so cold. Draco prayed that there was still life in her, but it seemed in vain. Her creamy face lost its life luster, her freckles were turning gray. Her limbs had a tinted blue look to them, and Draco could feel her blood on him. It did not look good, not good at all.

__

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

Wandering through the tower, he slowly walked down the stone stairs. His light steps echoed back in the udder silence. He walked the long dark hallway to the Hall of Moving Stairs and walked across one, down the lit hall to the Hospital Wing.

Opening the door, he peeked his head. Bright starlight streamed from the clear sun windows overhead and bathed the room in pure white light. It was deathly quiet.

No one was there.

__

The tension is here

He placed Ginny on the closest bed to the door and put a hand over her chest, looking for signs of life. The touch of her skin chilled him instantly. How often had he felt this cold, this freezing. This lifeless.

Unfastening her robe, he laid his hand on her heart again. A small beat was felt under his palm on her left side. The beats were slow and painstaking to take, but they were there. Ginny was living, but dying. They were the smallest bit of hope.

__

Between who you are and you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

Wandering down the wing in a paced walk, he turned the corner and knocked on Madam Pomphrey's sleeping quarter. Knocking firmly on the door, he waited anxiously. He tipped on his feet and rolled back on the balls on his heels as he waited. The nurse drowsily opened the door, her gray curls askew under a nightcap and bags under her eyes. She had on a white flowered night garment.

__

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

"What is it, dear?" she asked, yawning, in a grandmotherly voice.

"There was a suicide attempt in the astronomy tower," he began, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice. The nurse's eyes went wide and she woke up quickly.

"Who was it?"

"Virginia Weasley," he answered as the elderly woman ran comically past him to the bed. Draco followed her to the bed.

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

"Oh dear," she muttered. Madam Pomphrey looked up at him. "How did this happen," she asked him as she took off Ginny's patched sweater vest.

The blouse that was under the sweater had a large red stain in the middle of it. It was wide and hurt the eyes to look at.

"A knife. I was running my rounds around the astronomy tower and followed her up to the North one. The tallest one." Madam Pomphrey rolled up her blouse and examined the wound.

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

The gash was about three centimeters long and deep. Skin was torn inwards and covered with crusty red blood, now a copper color. The area around it was purple with red veins flowing around it. Her small belly button was a pool of dried blood.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Madam Pomphrey instructed Draco to light a torch and bring it over as she went to the back. He placed it in the holder by her bed and lit several candles. She came out carrying her wand and several damp cloths, shaking her head. Handing one to Draco, she instructed him to gingerly clean off the blood on the side of her stomach while she began to mutter spells to work to heal the girl.

Streams of glitter began to emit themselves out the tip of the worn wand. One to stop the bleeding, one to mend the tissue and muscle and organs. One to mend the body.

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

They worked tirelessly into the early morning. Draco's hands hurt from rubbing and his eyes were sore from cautiousness. But he did not stop until her body was cleansed from the blood. Together, Madam Pomphrey fussed over her and whispered to each other why she might've decided to take her life.

Draco didn't mention she was in love with him.

Nor that he was in love with her.

__

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here

And the castle slept on, not knowing the drama that had quickly unfolded that night.

~

****

Author's Note: So what did you think? Good start, bad start, weird start, whatever. I wanna hear what you think! Review! Review! Review!

Much thanks to RoseWeasleyGamgee, acradcliffe, Tree Climber (sequel? A magic word? More like review!)**, devilishly-clever34 **(my friend thought this fic was really depressing and that I was freaky for writing it. I like your adverb!)**, FredrickWeasley, Elwood Penscottie **(the only time I cried was when I was writing her good-bye letter)**, Rebuky **(um… *looks up* I killed Ginny in **Pile of Wet Curls**, another fic my friend said disturbed her)**, Jessie Weasley, Valimalirit, Starlight Nemesis **(aww, shucks, you're making me blush! I'm not _that _good)**, Addie Riddle, Draco-lover, Amy-Jennifer, Luna Writer, tropicalfrost86 **(I thought the lyrics added a little touch to it, a little emotion. I dunno, I guess you could go back and 'copy and paste' them all, but then the story jumps around more, I think)**, Lee Velviet **(I hope your computer's feeling better!)**, Sorrow Personified **(4 letter words? Me? Never! =)**, Swim Chic **(I like the songs! They add a nice touch to them. Oh well. I can't say if this next story will be all songs or not)**, TigerLily **(yeah! Someone likes the songs!)**, SinisterFireDragon, xoxo.P.o.R.s.H.xoxo, f0xyness39, cosmoz, Nupil **(let me remind you that I didn't force you to read the second chapter. And besides, in this one, he stuggles with how he should act and all that, with him being a Malfoy and her a Weasley)**, SilverShadow, Cactuskitty, stormyfire **(lookie what we have here!)**, china-doll, and Jade Stellar.**

Also, if you wanna know when I update, I do use e~mail updates. Just leave an e~mail address that I can reach you @ and I will e~mail you when I update with a link and all that nice stuff.

Thanks! ~ Kiah


End file.
